Shadow of the Bat
by TheBreakoutKing
Summary: One drastic mistake forces a young Bruce Wayne to hang up Batman's cape and decides to leave Gotham City in order to start a new life in L.A. He enroles at Hollywood Arts High School, where he meets Tori Vega. Will his new love with Tori survive? Will villains from the past come back to haunt him? Will Bruce be able to escape the Bat's shadow? Rated M just to be safe. *1ST FANFIC*
1. Chapter 1: The Mistake

**This verison of Batman is based on Christopher Nolan's verison (e.g. Batman Begins/The Dark Knight/The Dark Knight Rises) but the Bruce Wayne depicted in this story is younger late teens to early twenties (e.g. 17, 18 to 20) juggling his duties as Batman and dealing with high school issues. Just to be clear this is a Batman / Victorious crossover, the Victorious characters will appear. **1st fanfic so reviews are welcome but no hate please. Appreciate it.** **

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Mistake**_

The night sky rumbles with sound of roaring thunder along with the repetition of police sirens and the unmistakeable bat signal shining high over the metropolis only known as Gotham City. On a nearby rooftop a dark figure looks down over the bright lights of the city when suddenly he receives a communication from his earpiece:

"_Master Wayne, I have just received an alert from the GCPD there is a bank robbery downtown in progress, all units have been called and Commissioner Gordon is en route" _

"Thanks, Alfred. I'm on my way now and tell Gordon I'll be there soon" ordered the dark figure.

"_Right away, Master Wayne" _responded Alfred.

The dark figure jumps of the rooftop while diving towards the ground he activates his cape using his hands by turning it into wings shaped like a bat. He flies towards this black coloured military vehicle parked in an ally, the figure lands inside and takes a small breath before starting up the engine. The pulse of engine and raging fire from the back of the machine launch the vehicle into the street the figure takes tight grip on the wheel steering towards the crime. While racing through the street of Gotham the driver takes his eyes to the computer screen seeing that he is closing in on the destination marker, his eyes quickly dart back to road when he hears the sound of gunshots and police sirens. He slams on the break and exits the vehicle; several officers on the scene draw their attention away from the crime towards this dark figure walking to them then Commissioner Gordon came rushing between them.

"Batman, thank goodness you're here" said Gordon when giving a firm handshake to the Dark Crusader.

"No problem, what's the situation?"

"Okay, there seems to be a total of five robbers, four henchmen and one possible leader but so far we haven't been able to get a clear look to identify them. I was hoping that yo-" informed Commissioner Gordon but to only be interrupted by Batman's sudden disappearance.

Batman used his grapple gun to get on the roof of the now crime scene reddened Gotham National Bank; he walked towards an unlocked hatch and went inside. The hatch from the roof led Batman to the lower level of the bank where the vault was located he heard a faint noise of someone speaking most likely a henchman, Batman quietly moved to the vault door and took a look inside to discover one of the henchman shoving money into duffle bags. Batman snuck up behind the henchman and took him out with genuine stealth takedown making sure that the henchman was still alive he checked his pulse his heart was still beating; he then made his way up to the main lobby of the bank. By quietly going up the stairs he quickly jumped behind a column to avoid detection using his quick thinking Batman used his grapple gun to get to one of the ledges that were high above the henchmen and were in the shadows.

Using his earpiece Batman was able to transmit a communication trough the police dispatch radio and also Commissioner Gordon's walkie talkie that held in his hand earlier. Static goes in and out during transmission:

"Gordon, can you hear me? Gordon?" whispered Batman.

"_I hear you Batman, what's going in there?"_

"I've already taken out one thug there are four robbers in the main section of the lobby, they're spread out"

"_Batman, can you see any hostages?"_ ordered Commissioner Gordon

"Yes, they're near the Teller's windows but first I'll draw out the robbers so you and your men can take them out and be able to get to the hostages"

"_Roger That!"_

Commissioner Gordon ordered his men to be prepared for the robbers. While inside Batman had eyes on the robbers, he quickly grappled to the next ledge then prepared for attack. He pulled out several flash grenades from his utility belt and threw them towards the robbers. BANG. BANG. BANG. Went the flash grenades as they unleased numerous white hot lights blinding the robbers by sending them into a dazed and confused state then Batman launches off the ledge to ground to 'escort' the robbers out. Throughout the lights and smoke the robbers rush outside to escape but only to be greeted by Gotham City's finest, Gordon's men and S.W.A.T moved in to arrest the robbers and free the hostages. Out of the smoke Batman appears and walks towards Commissioner Gordon:

"Thanks for your assistance, Batman. We can take care of the rest" said Commissioner Gordon while giving Batman a victory handshake.

"Of course" said Batman with somewhat of a smile on his face.

While walking away towards The Tumbler Batman receives shady looks from some the police officers at the scene and then suddenly behind him there was a loud BANG with a puff of smoke. When the smoke settled the Joker appeared, he turned around to meet eyes with Commissioner Gordon and Batman standing far behind him.

"Hiya, Bats and Commissioner Gordon" said the Joker using his disturbingly chilling voice and smiley scared mouth.

"JOKER!" Batman and Commissioner Gordon shout in unison.

The Joker reveals a gun from under his purple stripped coloured jacket as he pointed the barrel at Commissioner Gordon and pulled the trigger. Time suddenly slows down as the loud bang from the gun shot a bullet towards the Commissioner, Batman running as fast as he could to reach him but before he could the speeding bullet pierced Gordon's chest as blood drops fall splattering on the road. Time speeds up as Gordon's body collapses on the ground and the Joker disappears the same way he made his entrance in a puff of smoke, Batman rushes towards Gordon by sliding across the ground to pick up him up in his arms.

"GORDON! C, MON YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!" Batman said in panic.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" yelled Batman to an officer as he rushed to his police car radio.

As blood was slowly pouring out of his mouth and the light quickly vanishing from his eyes, Commissioner Gordon muttered "B-B-Bru-c-c-e-e". He was gone. A tear falls from Batman eye socket, runs down his cowl and breaks as it hits the ground.

"NO!" Batman yells towards the sky as his voice battles against the roaring sound of the thunder, the police slowly make their towards Batman and Gordon's corpse.

**I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of "Shadow of the Bat", Commissioner Gordon's funeral is next in Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral & Choices

**_Chapter Two: The Funeral / Choices _**

The sun was high in the sky as the leaves fell slowly from the trees onto the shiny brown coffin. Family and friends were gathered on either side of the coffin to pay their respects to the fallen Commissioner from afar stood Bruce Wayne, he lifted his head long enough to hear the priest speak his words.

"Let us commend James Gordon to the mercy of God" as the coffin is lowered into the ground "We therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life. May he rest in peace and be forever in our hearts"

The priest closes his bible and offers his condolences to Gordon's crying widow and daughter. Wiping the tears away from her eyes Gordon's daughter Barbara raises her head to see Bruce walk away. Meanwhile at Wayne Manor, a black sports car pulls up in front of the glorious mansion filled with anger, sadness and regret Bruce exits the car slamming the door behind him and begins to walk up the numerous steps leading to the front door of the house.

Bruce charges through the door held open by Alfred, "Master Wayne…."

"WHAT!" shouted Bruce rudely interrupting Alfred. Stopping in his tracks.

"Bruce, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Commissioner Gordon. It wasn't your fault"

"YES IT WAS! I should have known that was going to happen" said Bruce as he changes his tone from shouting to normal, walking over to the couch in the main living room and he sits allowing his head to fall into his hands. Alfred follows.

"How can I help you, Master Wayne?" asked Alfred

"You can help me by getting rid of all the equipment in the Batcave" said Bruce while leaving a confused look on his butler turned surrogate father's face.

"But, Master Wayne…"

"NO, ALFRED! I want it all gone. The suits, the gadgets, the Tumbler, all of it. Burn them, sell them, give em' to charity or give them back to Wayne Enterprises" said Bruce as he walks away with Alfred following. The two made their way towards the Wayne family library; they stopped in front of one of the many bookcases which scaled from the floor to the celling Bruce scanned the enormous bookcase looking for a certain book.

"Master Wayne, what brought this on?" questioned Alfred hopefully looking to get an answer.

Bruce's eyes had stopped scanning he had found the book he was looking for, the book was entitled _"The Rising Metropolis: Past, Present & Future - The History of Gotham City"_. He pulled on the spine of the book and took a step back.

"Because it's time for a change…"

There was suddenly came a sound from the bookcase a hidden mechanism unlocking itself the bookcase moved forward to reveal a secret passage way, Bruce and Alfred go through the newly revealed door. The bookcase slowly closes behind them.

"Commissioner Gordon died because of Batman and I won't let anyone die for him ever again" said Bruce with a touch of anger in his voice as he and Alfred walked down a spiral stone staircase. With each step they took the echoing their shoes became louder when they reach the end of the stairs, Bruce turns his head his eyes met a switch he raises his hand and brings the lever down. Sparks shot out at different sections of nearly lit cave the lights come on to reveal the Tumbler, the Batboat, the Batwing, high-tech equipment and the gallery of different Bat suits. Bruce and Alfred walk to the centre of the Batcave.

"What exactly do mean Master Wayne?" asked Alfred with still a confused look with a touch of concern in his tone.

"I'm giving up Batman; I don't want to cause any more pain for the people or the city. I am sick and tired of seeing other peoples blood on my hands especially my friend's, I want… I _NEED_ a normal life no more double life. Only one life, Bruce Wayne no more Batman" demanded Bruce.

"But Master Wayne, Batman has done so much good for Gotham City" responded Alfred.

"Most of Gotham City hates Batman because they blame most of what's happened on him especially Gordon's death, that's why I need to get a fresh start I need to leave Gotham"

"But Bruce, Gotham City is your home your parents were born here and they were sadly killed here. Besides that Gotham is still your home" Alfred said in a desperate attempt to change the young man's already made up mind. "Where are you thinking of going? What about Wayne Enterprises? Who's going to look after the company?"

"Alfred, listen to me you don't have to worry about Wayne Enterprises I called Lucius while I was on my way back from the funeral and he's happy to take over" answered Bruce as he walks back to the stone staircase.

"Master Wayne, you didn't answer my first question. Where are you thinking of going?" Bruce turns around his eyeline meets Alfred's.

"I was thinking… L.A."

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short, but most of the story's chapters will either be long or short. Bruce arrives in L.A., starts at Hollywood Arts and the *Victorious* characters will appear next in Chapter 3. **

**Thanks to Electrikkid for my first review, I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving On

**_Chapter Three: Moving On_**

The road, the landscape, the signs and the other cars looked like a blur as Bruce sped by in his grey convertible Lamborghini Murciélago on the highway to Los Angeles. With a tight grip on the wheel and the wind blowing through his hair suddenly his phone starts to ring, Bruce picks it up looking at the caller I.D. _'Alfred Calling…"_. He answers using his headset.

"Hey Alfred, how's the plane ride?"

_"Very good, Master Wayne. Thank you" _answered Alfred. _"I have been looking at the homes available for sale in Los Angeles and I found one that would be perfect. _

"Okay then go ahead and get it, if you like it I'm sure I'll love it" said Bruce with a smile on his face.

High above in the sky Alfred sits on the Wayne private jet also headed for Los Angeles while typing away on his personal laptop. "The money transfer is complete Master Wayne, and the real estate agent will be at the house with the keys when we arrive"

_"Good to know"_

"I have also been looking at new high schools for you to attend, but there was only one school that was willing to take an interview… well actually an audition since it's late in the school year"

_"Audition? What's the name of the school?" _questioned Bruce.

"Hollywood Arts High School, it's a performing arts school. So this might give you the chance to take up acting or maybe become a musician"

_"Yeah, sounds promising. Okay Alfred send me the address and I'll meet you at the new house. I'll see you later" _

"Goodbye, Master Wayne" said Alfred as he ends the call.

Bruce takes off the headset and takes his eyes to the rear view mirror feeling a sense of accomplishment knowing that he has successfully left Gotham City and Batman behind. Bruce pushed down on the gas; he tightened his grip on the wheel as he felt the pulse of the roaring engine and once again the world around became a blur as Bruce accelerated his way across the highway to Los Angeles.

The blurred landscape quickly became the star studded town known as the City of Angels. Bruce drove around the many streets exploring his new found home town seeing such sites as Rodeo Drive, Hollywood Boulevard, the Walk of Fame and the famous "Hollywood" sign. The sun quickly set as Bruce eventually made his way to the Hollywood Hills following the directions on his sent by Alfred, he pulled up in front of house and saw none other than Alfred talking to a real estate agent she handed him two sets of keys to the glorious new mansion.

"Hey Alfred" said Bruce as he got out of his car.

"Hello Master Wayne how was the drive?" asked Alfred.

"It was good so this must be the new house, huh?" Alfred walked towards the locked the door of the mansion and christened the new house by using his key.

"Welcome to the new Wayne Manor, Master Wayne"

The two made their way through the main lobby of the new Wayne Manor while admiring the remarkable architecture which had a similar look compared to old Wayne Manor back in Gotham City. "Do have any idea when our stuff will get here?" asked Bruce.

"The moving company said that our possessions would arrive tomorrow at midday" Alfred answered.

Night time turned into a bright morning with the sun positioned high in sky shining all over the city; Bruce drove his Lamborghini through the streets looking for where his new school was located. He stopped at a pair of traffic lights, he fumbled his in car GPS in order to find Hollywood Arts when for a quick he raised his head and looked across the street where he a certain Asphalt Café. "That must be it, I guess" said Bruce as he sat in the car waiting for the light to change when the light went from red to green he pulled his car into the Asphalt car park. The jaws of the students drop as they see the beautiful exterior of the foreign sports car

"Who's the new guy?" said a girl with jet black hair with colourful streaks as she fondled with a pair sharp scissors.

"Probably Northridge" blurted an urban looking puppet that sat on the hand of a curly-haired teen wearing glasses.

"That is one… sweet car" said a dark skinned teen with dreadlocks expressing his interest in the new car to arrive on the lot.

"Umm… yep definitely Northridge" said a girl with long flowing brown hair most likely of a Latina heritage with her friend of tanned skin and supermodel hairdo nodding in agreement.

"I wonder what he looks like" said a girl with bright red hair while twirling a strand of hair around her finger also trying to control her giggles.

Bruce places a tight grip on the steering wheel before taking a deep breath; he opens the door and exits the vehicle not forgetting to take his backpack that was placed in the passenger seat. Bruce locked his car and started walking towards the main building of the school.

"Oh My God!" the girls all said in unison including the teen puppeteer glancing at the new student's handsome features. Forcing the rest of the group to all give a confused look. "What?! He's a very handsome man" the puppeteer responded. Bruce walked by giving all the girls a quick wink before heading inside.

Upon entering the main corridor of the school Bruce couldn't help but a notice a locker with a glowing sign, "Make it shine, that's cute" said Bruce admiring the art of the locker. Being confused and no sense of direction Bruce asked a fellow student where the Principal's office was and the student was happy to help and then gave him directions. Bruce found himself with the sunlight shining on his face through one of the windows in Principal Helen's office. "Now Bruce just to be clear we cannot simply let you in because you come from money, there will be no special treatment and you will have to audition like everyone else" stated Principle Helen.

"Oh, of course I completely understand. No special treatment. Understood" said Bruce with a smile on his face.

"So what exactly can you do Bruce?"

"Well let's see…umm…okay just to point out I'm in peak human condition such as strength, reflexes, speed, endurance also agility which contributes to me being an expert acrobat, I'm an expert in nearly 200 styles of martial arts, I have an IQ of 200, I speak several different languages such as Spanish, French, German even Latin, I'm a really crack pilot and finally I'm an expert mechanic and driver" explained Bruce. Helen's jaw drops. "I like to keep busy"

"I was thinking more like playing an instrument, singing a song, acting out a scene or showing some bizarre talent" Helen added.

"Oh okay, in that case I did some piano lessons when I was little a younger, I still practice know and then. Does that help?" responded Bruce when straitening up in his chair.

"That's good now let's head to the Black Box Theatre for your audition" said Helen as she stood up and escorted Bruce out of her office to the Black Box Theatre. They both walked in through the theatre doors as they walked towards Bruce's eyes diverted to a grand piano on the stage, he sat on the bench behind the piano and placed his fingers on the keys. "Whenever you're ready" instructed Helen. A range of numerous thought ran through his mind thinking of what to play, he visually scans the room before looking down at piano's keys. His fingers slide across the collection of the keys he presses down a number of keys each note bounces off the next, the music is soft but delightful the music flows out the piano towards Helen as a small tear falls from her eye.

"That was beautiful!" Helen said giving applause and standing ovation.

"Does that mean I'm in?" questioned Bruce with small chuckle.

"Absolutely"

After filling out some papers Helen hands him his class schedule and walk out of the theatre to the main corridor. When walking to the main corridor Helen explained his schedule to him, Bruce's eyes quickly move to notice a pair of legs wearing blue skin tight jeans with long brown boots behind the open door of the 'Make it Shine' locker that he saw he had seen earlier. Helen called out to the girl behind the locker door "Tori, can you come over please?" the girl took a step back to reveal her flowing brunette hair and hazel brown eyes; she closed her locker and walks over to Helen and Bruce.

"Tori this is Bruce Wayne, I was wondering if you could show him around school?" wondered Helen.

"Yeah…sure…of course" answered Tori as she shook Bruce's hand. With a smile and a nod Helen walked off singing a tune with her diva soul.

"Wait…Bruce Wayne? As in Wayne Enterprises? Aren't you like a millionaire?"

Bruce laughed. "Yeah, that Bruce Wayne and more like _billionaire_ but who's counting" joked Bruce.

"But Wayne Enterprises in Gotham City. What are doing here in L.A." asked Tori.

"I needed to get away from Gotham, wanted to start fresh and what's a better place to start fresh than Los Angeles"

Tori gave a little giggle. "Hold on you were in the parking lot sitting at the table, I walked passed this morning and were those your friends with you?" said Bruce.

"Yep that was me and yes those were my friends and sorry about the staring also the "OMG" thing"

"Oh that's alright I took as a compliment, made my day" said Bruce with a charming smile. "So what are your friends' names?"

"Well…the girl with black hair, the one playing with the scissors her name is Jade. The guy who had his arm around her…"

"The one with the model hairdo" added Bruce. Tori laughed at the comment.

"Yeah his name is Beck. The guy with the dreadlocks his name is Andre. The nerdy guy who wears the glasses and has that puppet on his hand his name is Robbie, the puppet is Rex. The girl with the really bright red hair her name is Cat"

"Oh, like the animal?"

"Yep, like the animal. You know when I first met her I said that and she said 'What's that supposed to mean?!' and she walked right off" noted Tori. They both share a laugh.

"Katherine?" asked Bruce.

"Caterina" corrected Tori.

Before the two of them could another word out the bell suddenly rang "I'm sorry I gotta go I'll show around later, okay?" said Tori as she rushed away.

"Wait, before you go can you tell where Si-kow-itz, Sikowitz's class is?" asked Bruce unfolding his schedule, stopping Tori in her tracks.

"You're in Sikowitz's class that's where I'm going; we're both in the same class. Come on!" Tori grabbed Bruce by the hand and they both ran to Sikowitz's class.

Tori and Bruce made it to class just as everyone was sitting down she took Bruce to sit with the rest of her friends Jade, Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Rex. Suddenly a strange, bald man dressed like a hobo climbs through one of the windows in the classroom holding a coconut with a straw coming out of it. "Good morning students, now who's ready to act?" asked the strange man taking a sip from the coconut. The students carried blank looks on their faces with a few raising their eyebrows.

"Who is this guy?" asked Bruce.

"That's Sikowitz, our teacher" answered Tori. Bruce showed a surprised look on his face.

"But first I'd like to introduce our newest student, Bruce Wayne. How about you come up here and tell us a little about yourself" insisted Sikowitz.

"You know I'm fine, they don't want to-" interrupted by Sikowitz as he pushes him towards the stage.

Bruce finds himself centre stage in front of the entire class he focused his eye line to Tori. "Okay as you guys know I'm Bruce Wayne and if some of you are wondering I am that Bruce Wayne as in Wayne Enterprises. Before any of you ask, yes I'm a billionaire" stated Bruce.

"Can you buy me a pony?!" shouted Cat.

"Umm…No"

"Are you controlled by your money?" asked Jade with an evil smirk.

"Absolutely not"

"Do you live a mansion?" asked Beck.

"I did live in a mansion back in Gotham City, it was called Wayne Manor it was a family house"

"How many cars do you have?" asked Andre.

"I only have the one. The one that all you saw in the parking lot, it's a Lamborghini Murciélago"

"That car is some sweet chizz" said Andre.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" asked Rex. "Rex!" said Robbie.

"No it's okay; I have had a few but never really had a real connection with any of them"

"So you're still looking?" asked Tori.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean are you single?" again asked Tori with a cute smile.

He chuckles "Yes I am currently single" answered Bruce.

After all the questions Sikowitz charges back on stage "Okay that's enough questions, Bruce you can go back to your seat. Now let's begin acting" said Sikowitz slapping his hands together to get the students' attention. After about 40 minutes to an hour the bell rings and all the students rush out of class, Bruce races up to Tori in the main corridor "Hey Tori, I don't know if you're interested but I wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" asked Bruce.

Tori is left standing in front Bruce contemplating his offer.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is so long, just wanted establish what was going on and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think, like ways I could improve, things that you want to see or just saying a friendly word about my work. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Love

**_Chapter Four: A New Love_**

_A few days later…._

Love is the air as the bright lights of city shined brighter than the moonlight in the sky, a beautiful sight coming from a window of a fancy L.A. restaurant. The ambience is romantic, cool and calm as many couples talk and laugh while eating their main dishes for others even starting or finishing with dessert. Out of all the couples in the restaurant, a young couple sits by the window.

"I'm really glad that you said yes" said Bruce.

"Yeah, me too I'm having such a great time" said Tori.

"What made you want to go out with me?"

"You were nice and you're not one of those stick up rich guys who only thinks about himself and no else"

Bruce chuckles "That's good to know" Tori chuckles also.

The hands of the clock on the wall quickly change as the moon ascends higher in the dark night sky. Bruce and Tori finish their meal and head out side, Bruce hands his ticket over to the valet everyone on the street reacts to the roaring sound of the Lamborghini as it pulls up in front of the restaurant. The valet exits the car handing the keys over to Bruce he opens up the passenger door for Tori he closes it and heads to his side, he starts the engine then drives off.

"This is such as nice car" said Tori.

"Why thank you, I do try" said Bruce.

They both share a laugh. As Bruce and Tori drive through the streets something suddenly catches Bruce's eye, a truck passes by the truck carries the Wayne Enterprises logo which somewhat gives Bruce a sense of shock and confusion. He shakes off the feeling and continues driving awhile later the Lamborghini pulls up in front of Tori's house; Bruce helps Tori out of the car and walks her to the front door. They stop in front of the door an awkward tension rises between the two.

"Thanks for great night" said Tori.

"You're welcome" said Bruce.

Tori looks into Bruce's eyes and Bruce looks into hers they both lend in their lips touch; they both feel each other's warm embrace. They both pull back.

"Well that was…umm…that was" mumbled Bruce.

"That was nice" complimented Tori.

She gave Bruce a kiss on check before heading inside the house. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" responded Tori before shutting the door. Bruce shows a smile as he walks back to his car and drives back home.

Another day begins in the city, Tori and the gang sit around one the tables outside in the Asphalt Café.

"So how was your date with Mr Money Bags?" asked Rex.

"Shut up! It was great" said Tori with a smile.

The rest of gang continues to talk as Bruce sneaks up and places his hands over Tori's eyes.

"Guess who?" jokingly asked Bruce.

"It's BRUCE!" said Jade with a mean tone.

Tori lefts Bruce's hands up "Thanks Jade"

"No problem"

"Hey Tori, hey Guys. What's going on?" asked Bruce as he sat down at the table.

"Well this morning I got up had a shower, ate breakfast and oh yeah my brother did-"said Cat before being interrupted by Andre.

"Okay Lil' Red we get it" said Andre.

The gang continues to talk and as Bruce just takes a look behind him he sees a Wayne Enterprises truck pass by. Bruce turns back around raising an eyebrow, for a minute in a state of confusion Bruce blocks out all sound around him. All of a sudden he hears a faint voice and the voice becomes louder and louder.

"BRUCE! Are you okay?" asked Tori.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking of something" answered Bruce.

Over the next weeks Bruce started to notice even more Wayne Enterprises trucks around town. Thinking his past was catching him, it was just a plain coincidence or going crazy. Bruce arrives at Wayne Manor.

"Alfred, I think I'm going crazy" said Bruce.

"Why do you think that Master Wayne" asked Alfred.

"Because I have been seeing Wayne Enterprises truck all around town in the last few weeks"

"Master Wayne you have to remember Wayne Enterprises is a National and Global corporation, they ship numerous products to different parts of the country and around the world"

"I guess you're right Alfred. I didn't know what I was thinking" said Bruce was he walks away.

"Master Wayne, I must tell you something. I know why you've been seeing Wayne Enterprises trucks around the city" said Alfred stopping Bruce in his tracks.

"Why?"

"Follow me and I'll explain everything"

Bruce follows Alfred to one of the rooms of the new Wayne Manor; they enter a small circular room with a grand piano in the middle surrounded by tall bookcases filled with many books. Alfred walks over to the grand piano and plays a few simple notes on some of the keys then suddenly a mechanical mechanism unlocks and one of the bookcases becomes an elevator.

"What is this, Alfred?"

"An elevator Master Wayne step inside and I'll show you"

Bruce and Alfred step inside the newly revealed secret elevator, Alfred pushes a button on the panel. The doors of the elevator close.

* * *

**What do think Alfred's been hiding? Will Bruce be able to trust Alfred after this? Will this affect Bruce's new found relationship with Tori? All this to be revealed in Chapter 5.**

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and there are more chapters to come.**

**Tell me what you think and please review. **


	5. Chapter 5: Intentions

**_Chapter Five: Intentions _**

The elevator descends quickly below the depths of Wayne Manor, the elevator comes to a stop the doors open to reveal darkness and then suddenly sparks shoot out at different parts within the darkness. The sparks turn on the lights to display the newly relocated Batcave. Bruce is shocked by the sight he rushes out of the elevator to the centre of the Batcave.

"Alfred, what is this?" demandingly asked Bruce.

"Master Wayne, I did this for you" said Alfred.

"Why?!"

"I wasn't going to let you throw Batman away. Because Batman will always be a part of you and he had done so much good for Gotham"

"I told you to get rid of all this. Why is all this here? How did all this get here?...Wait a minute that explains all the Wayne Enterprises trucks I've been seeing lately"

"Before we left Gotham I told Mr Fox to box up all the equipment in the Batcave and send them to our new address here in Los Angeles"

Bruce walks over to the gallery of Batsuits stopping in front of the main suit.

"I wanted a normal life and I didn't want Batman interfering with it. I'm finally happy now, I'm in a good relationship with Tori" said Bruce.

Alfred's reflection appears on the glass case that hold the Batsuit, Bruce meets his eyes with Alfred.

"Bruce I brought all this here because I knew that at some point Batman would be needed to protect the innocent and bringing justice to those you deserve it" explained Alfred.

Bruce leaned his head on the glass case, contemplating the words that Alfred had just said. Bruce took his head off the case and turned around then walked forward towards Alfred.

"I understand Alfred. Just in case" said Bruce as he walks past Alfred and gives him a pat on the back before leaving the Batcave.

Another day goes on at Hollywood Arts High School, "Ahhh!" shouts Bruce as he is hit in the head by coconut and falls out of his chair onto the floor.

"Sorry Bruce" said Sikowitz.

"Bruce, are you okay?" asked Tori as she kneeled down beside Bruce to help him back on his chair.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little warning next time would be great" said Bruce as he tried to restore his blurred sight.

"Should have ducked young boy" said Sikowitz.

The school bell rings, all the students leave and go off to lunch. Bruce and Tori sat alone at one of the tables outside in the Asphalt Café and Tori is talking while Bruce drifts off into deep thought, blocking out all noise around him.

"Bruce. Bruce can you hear me? Bruce" asked Tori.

Tori put her hand on Bruce's shoulder, shaking Bruce from his deep thought. Bruce quickly draws his attention to Tori.

"Sorry" said Bruce.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted"

"Yeah I'm fine….well….kinda, I'm not really sure"

"What's wrong?"

"I got some news that kind of shocked me"

"What was it?"

"Don't worry it was nothing important. Anyway how's your burrito?" Bruce and Tori laugh.

Avoiding the subject Tori and Bruce continue to talk for the rest of lunch, go to their classes throughout the day, and catch up with the rest of group. It's the end of another school day Bruce and Tori walk to the Asphalt parking lot.

"Hey Bruce, you wanna come over to my place to study and maybe study?" asked Tori.

"Yeah sure sounds great. I'll drive" said Bruce.

Bruce and Tori get into the Lamborghini Murciélago leave the carpark and drives over to Tori's house. When arriving on Tori's street the neighbours of her street draw their gaze to the very expensive sports car as is glides down the street and pulls up in front of the Vega's house. Bruce gets out goes around to Tori's side of the car and helps her out closing the car door behind her, they begin to walk up to the front door of Tori's house. Tori unlocks the front door only to find her mother waiting for her.

"Oh hi Mom" said Tori.

"Hello, dear who is this?" asked Mrs Vega.

"This is Bruce. My boyfriend" nervously said Tori.

"Ah, so this Bruce it is a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine, it's great to finally meet you Mrs Vega. I can finally see where Tori get her looks" said Bruce.

"Well thank you, so Bruce what brings you here?"

"Tori invited me over to study"

"Okay then but study out here so I can keep an eye on you two"

"Mom!"

"It's okay, she's doing her duties as a parent"

Bruce and Tori walk over to the couch to get ready to study, Tori places her books on the coffee table and heads to the kitchen where her mother is.

"He's cute" said Mrs Vega.

"Mom, please" said Tori.

Tori walks over and opens the fridge.

"Hey Bruce, do want something to drink?" asked Tori.

"Yeah just water would be great. Thanks" said Bruce.

Tori walks back to Bruce who is sitting on the couch and writing in his notebook Tori hands him a bottle of water and sits down getting out her own notebook out her bag.

"I can believe that Mr Johnson is giving us a pop quiz tomorrow. Sometimes he can be so freaking annoying" said Bruce.

"I know he's pretty harsh when it comes to those hard questions" said Tori.

Bruce draws his attention away from studying and Tori to the TV where a certain news report catches his eye.

_"In breaking news, late last_ _night a police officer in Phoenix, Arizona was murdered and the FBI was brought in to help in aiding the investigation. They believe that this murder was one of the many murders that have occurred over the last few weeks in several different states. The FBI's latest theory on the case is that this killer had started this chain of murders in Gotham City and has made his way across the country, most likely headed in the direction of Los Angeles. All the victims were said to be decorated police officers. In addition there was a survivor of the Phoenix murder, the murdered officer's partner who gave crucial information to the FBI before he died due the extent of his injuries. He stated that "He wouldn't stop laughing, he just wouldn't stop laughing!" We will keep you informed on any advancement on the story"_

After hearing this Bruce went into a state of absolute shock tiny beads of sweat dripped down his forehead and shatters as it hits the carpet. Bruce's heart was racing and his mind was in overdrive with so many thoughts going through his head.

"Tori I'm sorry but I gotta go" said Bruce as he stood up and rushed to the door.

"Wait Bruce, are you okay? What's wrong?" worryingly asked Tori.

"It's alright I'll see you later. I'll call you" said Bruce as closed the Vega's front door behind him and runs to his car, opening the door, throwing his bag in the passenger seat then starting up the engine and drives off.

The L.A. landscape quickly became a blur as Bruce raced his way towards Wayne Manor. The Lamborghini Murciélago abruptly halts in the courtyard of Wayne Manor, Bruce gets out the car and races inside blasting through the Manor's front doors.

"ALFRED!? Where are you?! ALFRED?!" shouted Bruce with fear in his voice.

"Master Wayne, what seems to the problem?" asked Alfred as he walks down the glorious marble staircase.

"I saw something really disturbing on the news" stated Bruce.

"What was it?"

"There has been chain of murders over the last few weeks"

"That is incredibly sad Master Wayne but I do not see the dilemma"

"The murders started in Gotham City and the killer is killing his way across the country"

"Master Wayne…?"

"All the victims were decorated police officers and before he died the only lone survivor said that the killer wouldn't stop laughing"

"Oh dear, you do not mean-"

"Alfred, I think the Joker is coming to L.A."

* * *

**The turning point is coming... The Clown Prince of Crime is on his way to Los Angeles with a pile of murdered police officers behind him. Decisions will have to be made. Promises will have to be broken. Will the shadow of Batman finally catch up with Bruce? Stay tuned. **

**Thanks again to Eletrickkid for your great reviews also another thank you to new reviewer, vampireboy45. I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story there's more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

**_Chapter Six: Discovery_**

_A week later…_

Bruce lies on his bed with his eyes staring at the ceiling contemplating what he had found out a week ago, that the Joker was killing his way all the way to L.A. since then Bruce had become distant from Tori and hasn't been to school. Bruce hears a ring it was his phone he looked over and saw the caller ID _'Tori calling…'_ Bruce leaned himself up against the headboard deciding whether he should answer. He let the phone go to voicemail.

Tori dials Bruce's number again but unfortunately goes to voicemail

"Hey Bruce, it's me again I'm just calling to see if you're alright. Please call me back so I know that you're okay. I love you" said Tori as she leaves a message on Bruce's voicemail. Tori than hangs up the phone.

Tori sighs in frustration as her mother walks into the living room

"He still hasn't answered?" asked Mrs Vega as she walked into the kitchen.

"I called him nearly every day last week and he hasn't been at school, I haven't seen him since he raced out of here a week ago" answered Tori.

"How about you just go and see him in person?" said Mrs Vega.

"Yeah maybe, he did get me his address and I guess it would be better to see him in person. Has Trina come back from San Diego yet?"

"No not yet, she called a while ago she's coming home tomorrow"

"Oh okay then I guess I can call Andre or Beck to give me a ride to Bruce's place"

"What about that frizzy haired boy…you know the one with the puppet?"

"Robbie? No, I'm not getting into that 'car of the future' again"

Tori again picks up her phone and then dials Beck's number

_"Hey Tori, what's up?"_ said Beck as he answers his phone.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride to Bruce's place?" asked Tori.

_"I would love to but Jade is on one of her rants and she's been cutting up different things all morning, she's also broken half a dozen pair of scissors. I'm sorry but I have to deal with this maybe next time"_ said Beck.

"Alright, no problem. See you at school. Bye" said Tori.

_"Yeah see you at school, bye"_ said Beck.

Tori ends the call and scrolls down her contact list to find Andre's number, she taps on the number.

"Hey Andre"

_"Yo Tori, what's going on?"_ asks Andre.

"I was wondering if you could possibly give a life around to Bruce's place."

_"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a few minutes"_ said Andre.

"Okay thanks see you then, bye"

_"Bye"_ said Andre.

Tori hangs up the phone and walks over to the kitchen

"So you found someone whose going to give you a lift?" asked Mrs Vega.

"Yeah Andre said he could take me" answered Tori.

"I forgot to ask what made Bruce run out of here the other week?"

"I'm not really sure I think it was something on the news….I don't know"

"Just remember, be there for him and try not to pry"

"Okay"

Tori and Mrs Vega suddenly a car horn honk outside the house.

"That's probably Andre I'll see you later"

"Alright then but please home in time for dinner"

"Don't worry I will" said Tori as she jogs across the living room to open the front door outside to the driveway where Tori see Andre's polished black BMW is parked and Andre motioning for her to get in the car. Tori rushes over to the car and hops in.

"Please tell me you know where Bruce lives or else this going to be very hard" said Andre with a chuckle.

Tori chuckles also "Don't worry I know where he lives, he's 'Manor' is up in the hills" said Tori.

Tori and Andre drive through the city of Los Angeles following the address that leads to the L.A. Wayne Manor. The two make their way up to the high-end neighbourhood of the Hollywood Hills; they finally pull up in front of a glorious mansion that matches the address that Bruce had given to Tori.

"Is this Bruce's place?" asked Andre.

"Well…it matches the address" said Tori.

Andre drives his BMW into the driveway of the Manor and parks right outside, Andre and Tori get out of the car then walk towards the front doors of the mansion. They stop in front of the doors Tori pushes the doorbell. While inside Alfred hears the noise of the doorbell and rushes to answer it, he opens the door only to see Tori and Andre with confused looks o their faces.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked Alfred.

"Umm…Hi I'm-" Tori is interrupted by Alfred.

"Miss Vega, I know who you are. Master Wayne talks about you all time and you are?" said Alfred motioning a handshake towards Andre.

"I'm Andre Harris, I'm one of Tori's friends from Hollywood Arts" stated Andre.

"Please come on in" said Alfred as he escorts Tori and Andre inside the Manor, Alfred closes the front door behind them and takes to the main living room.

"Please take a seat, make yourself at home and I'll let Master Wayne know that you're both here" Alfred walks away and up the grand marble staircase.

"Master Wayne? Seriously?" said Andre as he sat on the couch.

"C'mon I bet he has to call him that" said Tori while still standing.

Alfred walks up the grand marble staircase to go to Bruce's room Alfred reaches the top of the staircase and begins to walk down one the Manor's main corridors to Bruce's room. Alfred reaches Bruce's room he knocks on the door.

"What is it?" asked Bruce as he lies underneath the bed covers.

"Miss Vega and Mr Harris are downstairs" answered Alfred.

"Why?"

"I guess Miss Vega came here to check up on since you haven't been going to school for a while and have not answered her phone calls, with Mr Harris he might have given her a lift here"

"Okay give me a few minutes and I'll be right down"

"Very good, Master Wayne" Alfred walks away from the door and begins his walk down the marble staircase, Alfred renters the living room.

"Master Wayne will be with you momentarily. Would either of you like a beverage?" asked Alfred.

"No, thank you" said Tori and Andre in unison. Andre's eyes drift towards the massive plasma TV and then to the remote on the coffee table in front of him.

"Please make yourself at home and feel free to explore the Manor as you wait for Master Wayne and I have other matters to attend to. Good day" said Alfred as walks out of the living room to another part of the Manor.

"What are you doing?" asked Tori as she sees Andre pick up the remote and turn on the TV.

"What? He said make yourself at home" said Andre as he lays back and relaxes on the couch.

"Well if you're making yourself at home, I'm going to explore" said Tori as gets up and walks out of the living room.

Tori leaves the living room to explore the rest of the L.A. Wayne Manor, she admires the architecture, she walks past numerous rooms and priceless paints also marvellous statues and sculptures. Tori walks past a room and takes a quick glance to notice a grand piano so she decides to take a look, the piano was in the middle of a small circular room surrounded by tall bookcases. Tori walks over to the piano and sits down on the bench she puts her hands on the keys, the cold keys give a little chill to Tori's fingertips as she begins to play just for fun. Her fingers glide across the keys playing a sweet melody she then plays the final notes of her song when suddenly a noise comes from behind one the bookcases, her eyes dart to one of the bookcases which opens up to reveal a hidden elevator.

Tori becomes intrigued about what she finds so she slowly gets off the piano bench and makes her way towards the newly revealed elevator, she steps inside her eyes then move to the panel of buttons. She pushes one of the buttons and then the doors of the elevator close.

Bruce is all cleaned up and heads downs stairs, Andre hears footsteps coming down the marble staircase but doesn't move.

"Hey Andre, you enjoying the TV?" asked Bruce as he enters the living room.

"Yeah man, love it" said Andre as he gives a little chuckle while facing the TV.

"Anyway where's Tori?"

"She went exploring"

"Okay then, I'm gonna see if I can find her" said Bruce as he left the living room.

Bruce went searching around the Manor looking for Tori; he looked in a number of different until something caught his eye. He walked into the small circular room where the grand piano was Bruce's eyes widened to the fact that he saw that the elevator was visible. The doors of the elevators open up to reveals darkness until sparks shoot out from different places to turn on the lights revealing the numerous high tech equipment, gadgets, weapons, vehicles and a gallery of Batsuits. Tori steps out of the elevator with feelings of shock, fright, amazement also confusion then walks towards the gallery of Batsuits with the elevator doors closing behind her, she places her hand on the case still not being able to believe what she's seeing.

Suddenly she sees Bruce's reflection on the glass case and Tori turns around to confront Bruce about what she has seen.

"Bruce, what is this?!" said Tori in a frantic tone.

"Listen I can explain all of this" said Bruce.

"Okay then explain"

"I might need a little more time to explain"

"I can't take this, I gotta get out of here" said Tori as she rushes by Bruce and narrowly dodging Bruce's hand as he tries to stop her from leaving.

Tori races to the elevator in which the doors automatically open, she quickly steps inside and she pushes one of the buttons making the doors close. Bruce tries to get to Tori but is unfortunate he slams his fists on the doors and races out of the cave. The elevator doors shot open with Tori darting out, running to get Andre and Bruce bursts out one of the many doors in the Manor as he races to catch up with Tori. Tori runs into the living room to find Andre still sitting on the couch with his eyes glued to the Plasma TV.

"C'mon Andre, we're leaving" said Tori in a mad tone.

"Why?" asked Andre.

"Just cause now come on" demanded Tori.

Tori grabbed Andre's arm as got up and the raced out if the Manor to the car, Bruce just managed to get to the door in order to see Tori and Andre get in the car.

"Tori! Wait! I can explain!" shouted Bruce as Andre's BMW sped away out of the Manor's driveway.

There stood Bruce in the middle of the driveway, after a few minutes he walks back inside the Manor he closes the door and walks into the living room where he finds Alfred.

"Master Wayne, we have a huge problem" said Alfred.

"I know Tori found the Batcave and I don't kn-" said Bruce before his interrupted by Alfred.

"Not that Master Wayne this is" said Alfred in a frantic tone as he motions towards the TV.

"What?"

"This" Alfred points the TV remote to the News Report

_"In breaking news, the LAPD have discovered one of their own decorated officers murdered in a disturbingly and gruesome display. The decorated officer was found hanging from a noose tied to a billboard near one of Los Angeles' main freeways with a chilling message written in the officer's blood on the billboard saying 'I Am Here'. The LAPD believe that this murder maybe related to the number of killings of decorated police officers stranding from the Gotham City to here in California. The LAPD has urged all officers to be careful while on patrol"_

Bruce and Alfred's eyes widened in shock over the images displayed on the screen.

"Oh, God" said Bruce and Alfred in unison.

* * *

**Tori has found the Batcave and the Joker has arrived in L.A. What else could go wrong?**

**Find out what happens next in Chapter 7. **

**The End is Near, there are only a few chapters left in the story and also stay tuned for the Shadow of the Bat's 2-Part Chapter. **

**Thanks again to Eletrickkid and vampireboy45 for your great reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7: Taken

**_Chapter Seven: Taken_**

The sun may shine a bright over the hills of Hollywood but it's a dark time for Bruce as the young billionaire and former Dark Knight sits in the depths of the Wayne Manor in the Batcave, with a bottle of expensive whisky in his hand.

"Bruce, you cannot keep on doing this to yourself" said Alfred seriously as he walked towards Bruce sitting in a chair in front of the BatComputer.

"Do what?" said Bruce with a somewhat drunken tone, also lifting his head to note Alfred's seriousness.

"Drinking yourself into oblivion"

"She found this place, she knows who I really am….or who I used to be and I don't know if we'll be able to recover from this"

"Miss Vega might be able to understand, you gave up Batman for a reason"

"Okay then you….you….you tell her she might be….be….able to forgive you" said Bruce as gets up in Alfred and stumbles towards the gallery of Batsuits, Alfred slowly walks behind him.

Bruce reaches the glass encased Batsuit he places his hand on it to straighten himself up.

"He ruined everything! My….life, my….relationship and got Gordon mur….murd….murdered"

"Bruce, please…."

Bruce took his hand off the glass case and took a step back towards Alfred still facing the Batsuit.

"Rot in Hell!" shouted Bruce as he threw the bottle whisky at the glass encased Batsuit, the bottle hits the case and shatters as it hits the case with glass shards spreading across the floor.

Bruce stumbles after the throw and trips hitting the glass case falling to the floor with Alfred running to help him.

"I just want her back" said Bruce in a depressing tone not noticing that on the fall down his arm was cut by a shard of glass, blood drops from the wound fall to the floor beside Bruce.

"Bruce, I will help you through this, by first patching up that cut" said Alfred as helped Bruce to his feet putting Bruce's arm over his shoulder to keep him up and taking him out of the Batcave.

Bruce tries to open his eyes but hurts due to the bright sunlight coming through the window in his room he pushes himself to sitting on the edge of his bed and he tries standing up but falls back on the bed because of his mind blowing headache. Bruce manages to get to his feet, gets dressed and races downstairs to find Alfred, Bruce finds Alfred in the kitchen.

"Ah Master Wayne, how are you feeling?" asked Alfred.

"Like crap. Has Tori called by any chance?" answered and asked Bruce.

"I have not received any telephone calls from Miss Vega"

"Damn it. Do you know what time it is?"

"It is around 2pm, Thursday afternoon"

"Thursday after-….wait Thursday afternoon?"

"Yesterday was Wednesday and today is Thursday"

"Right, I'm gonna go to school and see if I can get Tori to talk to me"

"Would you like me to drive you to school, Master Wayne?"

"No that's alright I'm gonna walk hopefully the sun can help clear my headache" said Bruce as he left the kitchen and then the Manor.

Bruce walked out the Manor's driveway and made his way from the Hollywood Hills to the inner city, he walked along the many streets of L.A. until he finally reached Hollywood Arts' Asphalt Café. Bruce strolled into the Asphalt parking lot and was surprised to find Sikowitz sitting on ground leaning against a column also noticing the lack of students within the Café.

"Hey Sikowitz, what's going on?" said Bruce as he walked up and sat down next to Sikowitz.

"Not much just admiring the weather" said Sikowitz as takes a sip from his coconut.

"Uh huh, anyway where is everyone?"

"It was a half day, everyone left around noon"

"That explains it. So you didn't happen to notice if Tori showed up for class today?"

"Tori Vega, T.V., T-O-R-"

"Sikowitz!"

"No she didn't show up class today" said Sikowitz as he took another sip from his coconut.

"Okay, thanks Sikowitz" said Bruce as he got up and walked out of the Asphalt parking lot.

Bruce walked out of the school with a sense of worry about why Tori didn't show up at school, to lower his worry Bruce went out to ask the rest of the gang if they had heard from or seen Tori. First Bruce stopped by Cat's place.

Upon arriving on Cat's street, he walked up to her house and knocked on the front door.

"Hey Bruce, what are you doing here?" said Cat with a bubbly smile on her face as she opened the door.

"Hey Cat, I just dropped by to say 'Hi' and I was also wondering if you have either heard from or even seen Tori?" asked Bruce.

"You know my broth-"

"Cat! Have you seen or heard from Tori?"

"No sorry"

"Aright than thanks anyway" said Bruce as he walked off the front porch as Cat's closes the front door.

Receiving no help from Cat, Bruce ventured to Robbie's apartment complex to see if he or even Rex could help him. After catching the bus Bruce got off at the stop in front of Robbie's place and went up to his apartment, he walked up to the intercom outside the complex's main door.

"Hey Robbie, its Bruce you home?" asked Bruce as he pressed the buzzer for Robbie's apartment.

_"Oh hey Bruce, what's up"_ asked Robbie as he answered the buzzer.

_"Yo Billionaire, what you doin'?"_ asked Rex.

"Shut up Rex!" said Bruce and Robbie in unison.

"Anyways Robbie, have you heard from or seen Tori today?"

_"Nope sorry"_

_"You should keep a better eye on your girlfriend, Mr Moneybags"_ said Rex.

"Alright Robbie thanks and….see ya Rex" said Bruce as walked away from the buzzer.

Receiving no help from Cat and Robbie, Bruce's worries about Tori grew even higher so Bruce decided to go and see Beck because being one of Tori's closest friends he could hopefully know where Tori could be. So Bruce catches another bus ride over to Beck's place in order to see if he could help, after arriving at Beck's place Bruce walked up the driveway to the RV that Beck was living in. Bruce rings the doorbell and Beck is quickly to answer the door.

"Hey Bruce" said Beck.

"Hey Beck, I was just wonder-"

"What do you want, Billionaire Playboy" said Jade as she interrupts Bruce.

"Nice to see you to Jade" said Bruce sarcastically.

"Anyways I was wondering if you had heard from or seen Tori."

"No sorry, I thought it was kinda weird because she didn't show up for class today"

"Jade, have you hear-"

"No!"

"Alright than thanks anyway" said Bruce as he walks away from the RV.

Beck shouts out to Bruce, making him turn around "I hope you and Tori can work it out"

Bruce nods in agreement as he turns around and Beck steps back inside his RV with Jade closing the door behind him. Again with gaining no information from Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade; Bruce come to the sudden realisation to ask the last person that Tori was with: Andre. As Bruce's absolute last hope he goes to Andre desperate for answers, Bruce takes hesitant steps towards Andre's door but he pulls back before knocking on the door and Andre answers the door by opening it slowly.

"Hey Andre, can I come in?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah sure" said Andre as he motioned Bruce to come inside his house.

Andre walked Bruce into his living room with Bruce sitting on the couch and Andre sitting on the chair next to it.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well after Tori left the Manor no one has seen or heard from her since yesterday. What I'm asking is what happened after you left?"

"After Tori and I left she cried and kept saying something about you being a secret keeping, lying son of bitch. When she done with her ranting I drove her home and I walked her to the door to make sure she was okay, that was the last time I saw her. I haven't heard or seen her since then"

"Really? That's all that happened'

"Well….yeah"

"Okay it's just that I've been really worried about her"

"Bruce, I'm sure she's is fine. What about you just go and see if she's at home"

"Yeah you're right, thanks Andre"

Bruce and Andre stood up from their seats then shook hands; Andre then escorted Bruce out of his home. The bright blue sky slowly faded into the starry full mooned night as Bruce walked along the streets amongst the bright lights from the building and cars speeding across the many roads. Tori's street is dark, the light posts flicker on and off with Bruce standing from afar across the street of Tori's house. Everything looked fine but Bruce had his suspicions that something might be wrong so proceeding with caution Bruce raced over to the Vega's front door in which he found violently kicked in. Bruce became frantic to the sight he found inside as slowly pushed the kicked in door open, the living room and kitchen were in disarray with numerous possessions broken, ripped apart also with windows smashed. Upon making his way through the destruction of the house he found several droplets of blood on the wooden stairs and this sent Bruce into a frenzy, he raced up the stair directly to Tori's room in which was in complete destruction. Scanning the room with his eyes looking for clues to Tori's kidnapping he finds a note on her side table, Bruce picked up the note which read:

"Los Angeles Funhouse District at Midnight." Written in blood.

Bruce stumbles backwards out of Tori's room into the corridor; he notices a bloody handprint on another door further up. Bruce is incredibly cautious using his fingertips to slowly push open the door…. What he sees shocks him to very core, visions flash before his eyes of Commissioner Gordon's death as they collide with the horrific and gruesome discovery of Trina's body. Blood splattered along the walls and huge blood pools on the bed pouring onto the floor from the knife wound in her stomach.

"Oh God, no Trina!" franticly said Bruce as he fall to the floor with his back hitting the wall, tears fall from Bruce's eyes and his sight is drawn to the note tied to the handle of the knife sticking out of Trina's now cold, bloody body which read:

"HA! HA! HA!" written in smudged bright green paint.

Bruce's hands franticly shake as he picks up his phone and dials 911

_"This is 911, what is your emergency?"_ asked the 911 operator.

"There has been a murder" answered Bruce as he tries to stand up.

_"Sir, what is your location?"_

"1100 Palo Vista Drive in the Hollywood Hills"

_"Okay sir, what is your name?"_

Bruce ends the call before giving his name to the 911 operator, he stumbles his way out the back door of the house by making his way high up into the hills. Reaching the top of hills Bruce turns back to look at the Vega house just in time to the bright lights of the sirens from the police cars pulling up in front of the house. Turning his back on the disturbing sight he discovered Bruce races away into the night.

* * *

**The Joker has struck at the heart of nearly every hero: the girl. The Clown Prince of Crime has kidnapped Tori and viciously murdered her sister, Trina. The shadow of Batman has quickly catched up with Bruce and now an important choice must be made.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter Eight and the climactic 2 Part Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Darkest Knight

**_Chapter Eight: The Darkest Knight_**

The night grows darker and darker as Bruce runs across the numerous streets of Los Angeles to quickly get back to the Manor. Alfred is in his personal study putting pen to paper as he writes down his thoughts in his journal when something unexpected shocks him, the Manor's front is kicked open with such anger making Alfred go and investigate the commotion. Quickly walking towards the Manor's lobby with hesitation in every step Alfred's eyes are drawn to the kicked in door and then the trail of muddy shoeprints, he races following the trail. The muddy trail leads to the circular study where the secret elevator leads to the Batcave is, Alfred sees that the mechanism had been unlocked so he decides to go into the cave.

The elevator descends below the foundations of the Manor, the elevator doors open to an already lit cave and sees Bruce standing in front of the glass encased Batsuit.

"Master Wayne, what is wrong?" asks Alfred as he walks towards Bruce.

"It's Tori. The Joker kidnapped her and murdered her sister, Trina" said Bruce.

"Oh my god"

A tear falls from Bruce's eye as he scans the Batsuit up and down.

"What do you plan to do, Master Wayne?"

"I have to save her, even if that means breaking the promise I made to myself" Bruce places his hand on the lock beside the glass case, the mechanism unlocks making the glass slide open.

"You swore you would never be Batman again after what happened to Commissioner Gordon"

"I HAVE NO CHOICE!"

Bruce reaches up to the cowl and removes it from the mannequin wearing the Batsuit, he looks deep into the empty eye sockets recalling his past memories as Batman also recalling how he became Batman because of his parents death.

"One last time and that is it"

"Very well, Master Wayne"

For the last time Bruce transforms himself into the Dark Knight with the help of Alfred, there stood Bruce all geared up in the Batsuit with the exception of the cowl. Bruce once again looks deep into the empty eye sockets and takes a deep breath before placing the cowl upon his head. He turns around to face Alfred but not as Bruce Wayne but as Batman for one final time, Batman heads over to the Tumbler in which he enters and starts the ignition. A secret road opens up within the Batcave and Batman tightens his grip on the Tumbler's steering wheel feeling the movement of the engine then his finger pushes a red button on the dashboard suddenly an explosion of fire erupted from the engine feeling the massive pulse he drove the Tumbler out of the Batcave.

Alfred takes a seat in front of the BatComputer and using his computer skills Alfred begins to track the Tumbler's movements and enables communication to Batman's earpiece in his cowl

"Batman, can you read me?" asked Alfred.

"I read you Alfred" said Batman.

"Batman, where is the Joker holding Miss Vega hostage?"

"The Los Angeles Funhouse District"

"I will notify the LAPD but allow you enough time to handle the Joker and rescue Miss Vega"

"Thanks Alfred, make sure that Tori's dad is also notified. He's a detective on the force, his name is David Vega"

"Right away, Batman and good luck"

The roar of the Tumbler's might military engine bounces off the hills of Hollywood; Batman accelerates the machine through the numerous deserted streets of L.A. and eventually making his way towards the Los Angeles Funhouse District as the clock quickly ticks away to midnight.

* * *

**THE DARK KNIGHT IS REBORN & TIME IS RUNNING OUT**

**Will Batman survive? Will the Joker finally fall? Will Batman be able to save Tori just in time?**

**All will be answered in the special 2 part chapter!**

***SPOILER*: Another foe will make an appearance. Any ideas who?**

**(Only 3 more chapters remain of "Shadow of the Bat")**


	9. Chapter 9: HHNFLAJS (Part 1)

**_Chapter Nine: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Joker Scorned (Part 1)_**

All she could see was darkness and the sound of footsteps, she was shaking, sweating, bleeding with her heart racing like she was about to have a heart attack then the blindfold is ripped from her head. Tori's eyes adjust to the bright but dim lights directed at her, she scanned her surroundings which was a run-down warehouse packed with old funhouse equipment. Suddenly the chair she was tied to was pulled pack to reveal the Joker standing over her

"Hello, dearie" chilling said Joker as he then repositioned the chair and walked around knelt down in front of Tori.

"Who are you and what you do want from me?" asked Tori.

"I'm the Joker and I don't need anything from you, it's the person coming to save you I want"

"Person? Who are you talking about?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about!" said the Joker angrily as he puts a tight grip around her throat.

"Who?!"

"Batman!" When hearing the word Tori's eyes adrift to recall what she found underneath Bruce's Manor.

Suddenly a figure smashed through the warehouse's rusty old ceiling and crashes to the ground shocking both Tori and the Joker, the dust settles to reveal Batman walking from out of the rubble.

"How ya doin' Bats?" asked Joker.

"What are you doing in L.A.?" asked Batman.

Batman and the Joker begin to circle each other.

"Because I missed you, Batman and I was bored"

Batman and the Joker stop in their place, before Batman could attack the Joker quickly reveals a gun and points it at Batman then pulls the trigger. The bullet flies from the gun and pierces his armour

"NO!" shouts Tori as Batman falls to the ground, the Joker then slapped Tori across the face so hard that she and the chair fell to the floor.

The Joker made his way over to Batman with each step of his wing-tipped shoes echoed off the walls of the run down warehouse. The Joker knelt down beside Batman placing the barrel of the gun at his head but then suddenly Batman awakes smashing his fist into the Joker's face. They both quickly get up from the floor; the Joker had blood dripping from his mouth and Batman unharmed by the gunshot they both charge at each other. While Batman and the Joker continue to fight Tori is still on the floor looking around she sees glass shards across the floor, using her hands she tries to find any shards behind her. Batman shoves the Joker against the wall striking him in face over and over until the Joker grabs Batman's fist and kicks Batman in the chest, he falls to the ground but quickly flips back onto his feet.

Batman jumps on the Joker to get him into a choke hold squeezing tightly the Joker falls to his knees but the Joker reacts by head butting Batman in the face cause him to stumble backwards. The Joker rises and turns giving rapid punches as Batman tries block them grabbing the Joker's arm Batman throws him crashing into a wall, looking down the Joker sees a huge sledgehammer. Batman again charges at the Joker but unfortunately is hit in the face by the Joker's sledgehammer and falls to the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth the Joker attacks again by smashing the sledgehammer into Batman's back causing him to fall flat on the floor yelling out in pain. Still being tied to a chair Tori tries her best by using a glass shard to cut through the ropes tied around her hands but is having no progress and the Joker continues to hit Batman with the sledgehammer until Batman grabs the handle using the end to hit the Joker in the chest causing him to stumble backwards dropping the sledgehammer. Batman still weak from the hits he charges at the Joker by kicking him right in the face with blood spurting out his mouth splattering across the floor, Tori starts to make progress by cutting half way through the ropes although still struggling in order to help Batman.

Batman picks the Joker up by his purple stripped jacket then begins to punch him in the face over and over again

"Why did you do it?!" angrily asked Batman, the Joker just smiled a bloody grin and spit blood at Batman.

The Joker then gets himself out of Batman's hold by pushing him back and then kicking him in the chest making him fall back to the ground, the Joker quickly walks over to the sledgehammer and picks it up and makes his way over to Batman. Before he could defend himself the Joker strikes Batman in the face with the sledgehammer he then collapses on the ground Batman's vision is scattered being unable to clearly see he receives another strike from the sledgehammer. The Joker kneels down grabbing Batman by the throat tightening his grip

"After tonight you will no longer hide behind a mask-" The Joker rips off Batman's cowl to reveal Bruce's bruised and battered face. "Bruce Wayne" chillingly said the Joker.

"How long have you known?" asked Bruce.

The Joker laughs "I've known while, how do you think I found your little girlfriend"

"You lay one finger on her; I swear to God I'll kill you" The Joker laughs then again strikes Bruce again.

"You just better hope I don't kill you and your girlfriend-" The Joker moves his grip to Bruce's jaw to position his head to face Tori as she struggles to free herself "It would be a shame to kill her, because you've already lost so many people including your parents and it would be my pleasure to add her to the list"

The Joker loosens his grip on Bruce making him fall to the ground "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" shouts Bruce as the Joker makes his way towards Tori.

Using all his strength Bruce tries to rise to his feet but can only get to his knees when Bruce feels an unexpected sharp shooting pain in his lower back being stabbed through the weak spot in his armour, Bruce cries out in pain.

"BRUCE!" shouts Tori.

Bruce feels arm tighten around his neck as he pulled back to the stabber who pushes the knife deeper and twists it

"How's it going, B-man?" Bruce's eyes turn to reveal the chillingly cheerful face of Harley Quinn coming out of the darkness.

* * *

**Here is the first part of the special 2 part chapter, I'm sorry that it's short. **

**Part 2 coming soon...the ending will be shocking!**

**(There are only 2 more chapter left)**

**Also thanks to new reviewer Moon Goddness for your kind words :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Bat, Clown & Bullet (Part 2)

**_Chapter Ten: Bat, Clown & Bullet (Part 2)_**

"You remember Harley, don't you 'Batman'?" asked the Joker as he turned around and walked back towards Bruce.

Harley pulls out the knife from Bruce's lower back and walks in front of him to meet the Joker giving him a kiss on the cheek as the Joker hands Harley the sledgehammer. Without drawing attention to herself Tori finally manages cut through the ropes that tied her hands together she then got onto her feet and charged at Harley by slicing her neck with a glass shard. The Joker stunned by Tori's attack on Harley Bruce takes his chance and tackles the Joker to the ground; Bruce begins to strike the Joker in the face until Bruce is kicked off then the Joker begins to strike back.

Trying to stop the bleeding Harley puts her hand over the wound with the sledgehammer in her other hand and Tori standing in front of her dirty, bruised with the bloody glass shard in her hand. With Harley furious she swang the sledgehammer at Tori but narrowly dodges the hit by ducking and strikes by stabbing Harley in the leg with the glass shard. Harley stumbles back and Tori quickly grabs hold of the sledgehammer's handle, the two struggle for ownership of the huge hammer. Tori finally manages to get the sledgehammer away from Harley and with Harley still in somewhat weakened state Tori takes her chance by striking her in the face with the sledgehammer making Harley fall to the ground unconscious.

Bruce and the Joker continue to fight, Bruce grabs the Joker by his dirty, ripped purple stripped jacket and shoved him against the wall and begins to punch him the face then throws him across the ground. Walking towards the Joker Bruce's eyes turn to see the gun he goes to it and picks it up then continues walking towards the Joker with each step the pain from his wounds intensifies.

"Why did you do it?" demandingly asked Bruce.

"Kill Gordon?" said the Joker as he raised himself on his elbows and spat blood which shattered across the ground beside him.

"WHY!?"

"If only you knew" The Joker gives a little chuckle.

"What does that mean?!" said Bruce as he stood beside the Joker.

"Figure it out, hero!" said the Joker as he then began to laugh chillingly and insanely

Bruce pointed the barrel of the gun down at the Joker's head and cocks the gun

"And I thought heroes didn't kill"

"Think again" said Bruce as pulled the gun's trigger, the gunshot echoed throughout the warehouse. The Joker's head falls to the side as blood pours from the bullet wound and his frozen infamous smile.

Silence the begins to fall as time slows down the gun falls from Bruce's hand crashing to the ground creating little clouds of dust and dirt, Bruce clenches his lower back as the pain from the stab wound intensifies once more. He collapses to the ground and Tori races to him picking up Batman's cowl along the way upon reaching him; she caresses him in her arms.

"Oh God Bruce, you're bleeding really badly" said Tori.

Suddenly Bruce and Tori hear police sirens in the distance so Tori quickly put the cowl over Bruce's face.

"That's your dad" said Batman.

"You have to get out of here" said Tori as she picked up the gun.

"No you can't, I'm not letting you take the fall for me"

"I'll say it was self-defence now just get out of here" Tori then helped Batman to his feet but then suddenly Detective David Vega and the rest of the LAPD including SWAT charged through the warehouse doors. They halted as they saw Batman standing beside the Joker's dead body and Tori slowly backing away with the gun still in her hand.

"Tori, stay back. Batman you're under arrest" said Detective Vega as he pointed his gun at Batman along with the rest of the officers.

Before the LAPD could arrest Batman he throws down some smoke bombs, they explode into huge clouds of smoke blocking their vision. Batman quickly uese his grapple gun to get to the roof. From a faraway building Batman watches as the Coroner puts the Joker's body into Coroner's van and a conscious Harley Quinn handcuffed put into a squad car also Tori wrapped up in a blanket by father then helped into an ambulance but not before she gave one last glance at Batman as he disappears into the night.

* * *

**Here is it, the second part of the special two-part chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it :)**

**Also the FINAL chapter coming soon...so once again stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11: Unclear Revelations

**Here it is the ****FINAL CHAPTER**** of ****SHADOW OF THE BAT**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: Unclear Revelations _**

_A few days later…._

The sun shines high in the sky on the sad day as Tori and her family along with Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Cat attend Trina's funeral. Leaves from the trees fall onto the casket as everyone gathers and sits in the chairs placed on both sides of Trina's casket.

"We are gathered here to say farewell Trina and to commit her into the hands of God. We feel blessed to have treasured our time with Trina and it is so very sad that she was taken away too soon. May her spirit be ushered through the gates of Heaven and be placed in the warm embrace of God's love. May Trina Vega rest in peace" said the Priest as Tori, her family and the rest of gang shed tears as they drop roses on Trina's casket as its lowered into the ground.

Upon receiving condolences from her friends and family Tori's eyes turn to catch the sight of Bruce in the distance, a single tear falls from his eye caused by emotions of sadness and guilt. Tori and Bruce share a quick glance before Bruce walks away then Tori returns to receive condolences. Awhile after the funeral Bruce back at Wayne Manor, sitting on the couch in the living room watching the latest news report.

_"The Los Angeles Police Department are still calling for Batman's arrest due to the events that occurred at the Los Angeles Funhouse District earlier this week. According to the police reports it was said that Gotham City's Clown Prince of Crime known as the Joker was ruthlessly killed by Batman in order to rescue the daughter of an LAPD detective who only received minor injuries, the Joker's accomplice Harley Quinn was also involved the kidnapping was arrest on scene. If you have information or have sighted the Batman please contact the LAPD"_ said the news reporter as Bruce sighed as he then laid his head in his hands.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front Manor door Bruce got up from the couch, Alfred walks to answer the door but Bruce intercepts so Alfred walks off to continue his duties. Bruce opens the door only to find Tori.

"Hey Tori" said Bruce.

"Hey, can I come in?" asked Tori.

"Of course"

Bruce motioned Tori inside closing the door behind her and the two walked to the living room.

"I saw you at the funeral"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't properly attend, it just brought back painful memories"

"I'm sorry about Trina"

"It wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was, it would have never happened if I hadn't met you. Trina would still be alive. This is why I give up Batman"

Tori then unexpectedly kisses Bruce and holds him close.

"I don't blame you. I will always love you if you're Bruce Wayne or Batman that will never change"

Bruce and Tori share a close hug and another kiss before the both of them sit down on the couch.

"So what are you, your mom and dad going to do now?"

"We're staying at a hotel because our house is still a crime scene"

"That's not right; tell your mom and dad that they can stay here-"

"No, Bruce its fine"

"Please it is the least I could do"

"I guess it would be nice, I'll let them know" said Tori as she agrees with Bruce and giving him another kiss.

Then all of a sudden Bruce's phone starts to ring, he gets up and walks to a table where his phone was. He looked down at the caller I.D. which read 'Unknown Calling….' with a little hesitation Bruce answered the phone.

"Hello?" asked Bruce

_"Bruce, I need your help"_ asked the mystery caller.

"Who is this?"

_"It's Jim Gordon" _

**TO BE CONTINUED….?**

* * *

**I just want to say thank you to all who had read my first fanfic, I also want to thank Eletrickkid, vampireboy45 & Moon Goddesss for all your great reviews it was your kind words that kept this story going and it would be great if you could share this story with others within the fanfic community. **

**If the story gets enough views and reviews I might consider writing a sequel. **

**Does anyone want ****SHADOW OF THE BAT II****?**


	12. Author's Note: Sequel News

****Author's Note: Sequel News****

Hey guys,

I just wanted to you know that I decided to write a sequel to _**Shadow of the Bat**___and it's called _**Shadow of the Bat II: Acts of Deception**_. I've already written 3 chapters and posted them so hopefully they'll be up soon. I'm sorry if it took so long to get it started it was because I was busy besides that I will try update as much as I can also I do intend to make _**Shadow of the Bat II**___a little longer than the first one.

For the first 2 chapters of the sequel are two part chapters and in the 2nd part features another famous DC superhero so you gotta go read it to find out who it is also for future notice this certian hero will return a little later in the story.

Finally I just want to say thank you to my readers who enjoyed _**Shadow of the Bat**___it was because of you guys I was able to continue the story and I hope you'll guys will hopefully read Shadow of the Bat II and let me know what you think.

That's all, enjoy.

**TheBreakoutKing **


End file.
